


The Romance Plan (RosaPlier FanFic)

by PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Nerdy Nummies, Rosanna Pansino - Fandom, Shane Dawson - Fandom, dan and phil, ijustine, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Co-Written, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade/pseuds/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade
Summary: Shane Dawson is Rosanna Pansino's overprotective brother. Dan and Phil and Justine are Ro's best friends. Markiplier has a crush on Ro. Ro isn't sure what she feels toward Mark. Dan and Phil try and set the two up with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and Quotev.

"…Bye-bye!" Ro said to the camera, smiling. Markiplier looked at his hand and attempted to do the one-finger wave like his friend. Ro looked at Mark and grinned. "Yeah! Like that!" she said.  
Then her crew turned off the camera. Mark leaned against the counter that was covered in flour. "Man, that was a lot of fun! Can we eat it now?" he asked, staring at the desert in front of himself and his friend. Ro nodded, "Yep!" she said.  
"Awesome!" Mark grinned, leaning forwards from the counter to reveal a rather large stain from the flour-covered counter on the back of his shirt. Ro giggled at her friend, gesturing for him to look at his back and grabbing a plate from the cupboard. Mark looked confused for a moment, unsure of what Ro's signal had meant until he turned his head to look back and saw that the back of his shirt was dusted with flour.

"Oh!" Mark shouted, and attempted to dust off his shirt with a flour covered hand, but only made it worse. Ro giggled as she put the desserts she and Mark had made onto two plates.  
"You're making it worse, Mark!" she said. "I'll help you when we're done eating." she offered, handing plate to her friend. Mark took the plate.   
"Thanks, Ro." he said. He followed Ro into the living room where Ro's other friends Justine, sitting on the couch drinking an iced latte from Starbucks, and Jake, sitting next to Justine petting his dog, Luna, and Ro's dog, Cookie, were.   
"Hey guys! We're done filming!" Ro announced, sitting down on a recliner. Mark sat on the floor between the couch and recliner. Ro looked at him, "I'll sit on the floor if you wanna sit in the recliner, Mark. You don't have to sit on the floor!" she offered. Mark shook his head.  
"It's alright, Rosanna. You don't have to sit down here. I'll be fine." he assured. Ro nodded, "If you say so!"  
Mark picked up his fork and tasted a bite of the dessert, "Man, these are good!" Ro smiled at him from the couch, taking a bite of her own, "Thanks. That means the mess we made was worth it." Justine looked up from her iced latte and smiled, "You guys made a mess in the kitchen? Why am I not surprised?"  
Mark and Ro laughed.   
Jake rolled his eyes and smiled, "Ro can't be left in the kitchen with a guy without leaving with a mess. Just look at Mark's shirt."

There was soon a knock on the door. Ro jumped up, "I'll get it!" With that, she ran off to answer the door.   
When the door opened, she squeaked and everyone in the living room jumped. "What the heck?!" Justine said, hugging her latte close to her heart, as if to protect it from a fall.  
Ro ran back into the room, pulling two really tall men behind her. "Look who came!" she said, grinning, "It's Dan and Phil!"  
"Hello, everyone." Dan said quietly in his British accent, fiddling with one of the MANY zippers on his black leather jacket. Phil grinned and waved.  
"Hey guys!" he said in his own British accent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold still," Ro coaxed with a laugh, rubbing at the back of Mark's shirt with a wet washcloth.   
"Hey, I'm trying," Mark countered with a laugh of his own, still squirming a bit at the feeling of the cold washcloth at his back.  
"I think that's the last of it all," Ro said, wiping him down once more for good measure.  
"Phew, good, I was starting to get antsy," Mark joked, turning back to face Ro.

Ro smiled and looked up at him. They started to get closer... almost as if to kiss...  
Then a door banged open, "I'M HOME!" shouted none other than Ro's step-brother Shane, making Mark and Ro jump back, away from each other. Ro blushed and looked to the door as her brother walked in.   
"Hi, Shane! Missed you!" Ro said, trying not to let embarrassment fill her voice.

"Uh, hey, Shane, good to see you again!" Mark said in what he hoped was a happy tone of voice but came out more strained and awkward.  
Shane looked from his step-sister to Mark with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, I missed you too, Ro," he said after a minute, his voice slow and skeptical.  
Ro glanced away from Mark and her brother. "I'm gonna clean up the kitchen." she said, then picked up the wet washcloth from the counter. She went and started cleaning.

Once Shane was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Mark, and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Hurt my sister, I'll mess you up, got it?" he threatened. Mark's eyes widened, and he nodded.   
"G- got it. I- I'd never hurt Rosanna. I swear." Mark stuttered out.  
"Good." Shane said. He stepped away from Mark, and walked off to go do something in his room.  
Mark watched him go, eyes wide with a look of fear in them. Ro poked her head back into the room, smiling a little, "You wanna help me?" she asked.  
Mark nodded slightly, "Sure." he replied. Ro grinned.  
"Thank y– Ack!" she spluttered a bit, some hair had gotten into her mouth. She spit it out. "Ew." Mark laughed and walked over to her.   
"You wanna put your hair up or something, to keep it out of the way?" he suggested. Ro shrugged.   
"I'll tie it up or something." she said, then pulled him to the kitchen. "C'mon. We've got some work to do!"   
Mark looked at the mess they had caused in the kitchen; there was flour all over the counter, pots and pans and bowls strewn around. "Wow. Just the two of us did all this?!" he exclaimed.  
Ro nodded, "Yeah. Just the two of us."  
"Wow." Mark repeated. He looked around again, "I'll mop, and you can wipe down the counter. Is that okay?"  
Ro nodded and got a sponge.

Mark went and got the mop and bucket. Together, he and Rosanna cleaned up the kitchen. As they were finishing, Dan and Phil poked their heads in the doorway.   
"Hey," Phil said, announcing their presence, "We're getting ready to play a game of, either, Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle."  
Dan nodded, "It was Justine's idea."  
"Okay. Thanks for letting us know. We'll be out in a moment." Ro said, smiling.  
Mark was nervous now, because, in Spin the Bottle he could end up having to kiss Ro, and with Truth or Dare he could be dared to kiss Ro. This will be eventful.


	3. Three

The group was soon gathered in a circle on the floor in the living room. Mark was trying to stay as far away from Shane, who had decided to join the group, as he could. Shane's glances were making him very uncomfortable. Justine had decided to break the silence, her coffee in hand, by clearing her throat and said, "Alright, I'll go first with Truth or Dare."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Justine held the straw of her cup in her mouth as she glanced from person to person. She smirked and pointed at Dan. "Daniel!"  
Dan groaned, "Oh God, no," He earned a smack on the arm from Phil, who was sitting beside him. Dan chuckled, "Okay, okay. Hit me with the question, Justine."  
Justine grinned, flattening the straw between her teeth, "Truth or dare?"  
Dan thought for a long moment before replying, "Dare."  
That resulted in a chorus of 'oooh's to erupt from the rest of the group.  
Dan rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I'll choose dare if I fu–" he got smacked by Phil again.   
"You know the rules in Ro's house! Don't swear." Phil said.  
Shane's eyes widened, "Ro's house? What about me? It's my house too. And I swear all the time!"  
"Shane does have a point, guys." Ro said, folding her hands in her lap.  
Justine threw her hands, and her drink, in the air. "Can we just get to the game," she exclaimed. She pointed at Dan again, "First Dare of the night! I dare you to kiss Philip, on the lips!"  
Ro's eyes widened, "Wait– what if the person being dared doesn't wanna do the dare?"  
"They have to do it anyway." Mark muttered.  
"FUCK YEAH!" Shane grinned.  
Ro smacked her brother on the arm, "Not around me."  
Dan cleared his throat and announced to the others, "You're all about to miss some hot Emo on Literal Sunshine action over here."  
Everyone turned to watch Dan and Phil, and were soon seeing Dan sitting on his knees in front of Phil, who was sitting cross-legged. Dan reached out and cupped Phil's cheeks in his hands and leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth. Phil seemed to lean in to it, and wrapped his arms around the other man– er... large child?  
Justine squealed and clapped her hands. "Yay!"  
Dan and Phil pulled away from each other and both laughed. Dan scooted back to his place beside Phil. He looked around the circle, and his eyes landed on innocent, little Rosanna. "Ro." he said, smirking.  
Ro looked up from her hands and smiled a tiny bit, "Yes?"  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Umm... Truth?"  
"Laaaaaaame!" Dan groaned, then sighed, "All right, all right. Do you have a crush? I know, I know. I'm very original." He said the word 'very' in a sarcastic tone.  
Ro giggled a little before shrugging, "I'm not sure if I have a crush or not."  
That made Mark's heart leap in his chest. She doesn't know if she has a crush or not! He might have a chance!   
Dan nodded, "Cool."  
Ro nodded and looked at her brother, who was on the other side of Phil. "Big brother? Truth or dare?"  
Shane smirked, "Dare."  
Ro thought for a second before glancing at Justine, "I want you to go into the war zone. I dare you to steal Justine's coffee."  
Everyone gasped. "Sweet little Ro! Giving out a dare like that!" Mark exclaimed.  
Shane swallowed hard before turning to Justine, who was glaring daggers at him and clutching her drink close. He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and snatching the coffee away. Everyone watched in utter silence. Justine didn't do anything except for stare at her now empty hand. Shane looked at the coffee before taking a small drink and handing it back.  
Shane took a deep breath, before looking right at Mark, "Truth or dare, Mister Gamer?"  
Mark swallowed hard, "Truth."  
"I'm stealing Dan's truth. Do you like anyone?"  
Mark hesitated, "Uh... ummm... Y-yes..."  
Shane knew instantly who it was. His step-sister.  
"Can we move on to a different game? I'm bored now." Phil said. Everyone agreed to switch games.


End file.
